Chosen and Charmed
by Goddess of Ivy
Summary: When a demon and Drusilla have their sights set on the Charmed Ones, it's up to Buffy and the Slayerettes to save them.


  
Disclaimer: OK, we all know this by now. I don't own anyone yadda, yadda, yadda. Please don't sue because all you'll get is a couple Spice Girls dolls, a few posters, a shiny new penny........ This plot is from my twisted little mind with A LOT of help from my friend Christina's twisted BIG mind. PLEASE!!!!! Send me feedback!!!!! I need feedback 'cause I think I'm going through a phase where my writing..well...to put it mildly, sucks. Setting of story. In Buffyverse, before the Becomings, after Angel turned. I didn't make up my mind if I wanted Ms. Calendar to be in this or not, so right now it happens after Passion. In the Charmed universe it happens after Secrets and Guys (otherwise known as the episode Leo returns and leaves again). OK, I think that's it. So on with the story.  
  
Rupert Giles read the prophecy again, a worried frown on his face.  
"Buffy?" he called.  
"What Giles? Is there another Incan Mummy or She-Mantis coming after Xander?" Buffy Summers asked entering the Watcher's office.  
"Hey!" Xander Harris shouted from the main room of the library.  
"No, but, um, I think you should take a look at this." Buffy walked over to him and he handed her the book.  
"Hey, Giles? I don't read Latin."  
"Oh, um, of course."  
"So, what does the All Powerful Codex say today?"  
"The prophecy reads:  
Another force, set for good  
Help is needed to survive  
Darkness falls quickly  
Before the ones Chosen and Charmed  
Three will come to join the one  
An evil shall rise again  
Different than before  
Shadows tell how  
Time will lead the way."  
"OK, that is not at all obscure!" Buffy exclaimed sarcastically.  
*****  
Piper Halliwell sighed.  
"We've been through this before, Phoebe," she began, but before she could finish, her younger sister Phoebe interrupted her.  
"No, you and Prue have. As always!"  
Piper sighed again.  
"Well, it's true!" Phoebe added. "Besides, I can't control when I have visions. It just happens."  
"But your not suppose to tell the whole world! What did you do, just go up to him and say, 'Hey, I had a premonition that you'll get hurt if you go to the store today' ?" Prue, the oldest sister,demanded sarcastically.  
"No, but I couldn't let him get hit by that car." retorted Phoebe.  
"It's not our job to solve all the world's problems." Prue reprimanded her.  
"We can try." Phoebe replied.  
For once, Prue was speechless.  
"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked suddenly.  
"I don't know... She was here a minute ago."  
*****  
'Did they finally stop fighting?' Piper thought. 'I wonder if they noticed I'm gone yet.'  
"Piper?" Prue called.  
"Where'd you go?" Phoebe asked.  
Piper was about to answer when a bright light filled the room...  
*****  
Buffy shifted in the hard, wooden seat.  
"My hand's asleep." she complained.  
Giles just looked at her. The others had left hours ago.  
"Then why don't you move it?" he inquired.  
"Because it's holding my head up." she replied sulkily. "How 'bout I just go home, and you can finish researching musty old prophecies in musty old books!"  
"No,Buffy." Giles chided her. "You know I need your input on this."  
"Why?!"  
"Because, your the Slayer and..." Giles trailed off at the look on Buffy's face. "Go home."  
"Bye Giles!" Buffy yelled cheerfully as she ran out the door.  
*****  
"Sir, we have captured one of the Charmed Ones." the demon said.  
"Good. Now work on getting the others."  
*****  
Piper sat bound to a chair in a dark celler.  
'OK. OK. I'm going to get out of this. I will stay calm.'  
"HELP!!!!" she yelled.  
'So much for calmness. Oh well.'  
She yelled again.  
"Will somebody shut her up?!" someone shouted from the other side of the celler door. A man entered the room and stomped towards Piper.  
"Shut up!" he ordered. "Oh,and don't try to get your hands loose to freeze me. We've made sure your ropes are nice and tight. Now don't scream! You'll just end up getting yourself hurt!" With that he left.  
'Like he's not planning on killing me anyway,' Piper thought.  
*****  
Ring. Ring. The telephone persisted.  
Buffy groped around in the darkness for the phone.  
"What?" she asked grumpily.  
"Buffy, you must get to the library now." Giles said urgently. "The others are on their way. It is imperative you all are here."  
*****  
Phoebe suddenly had a vision:  
Piper and Andy stood talking in the middle of a bare room. Andy swiftly bent his head and bit Piper's neck. Then he dropped her body and she fell lifelessly to the ground. A small blonde teenager entered and a sense of great danger filled the room.  
"What did that mean?"  
*****  
'I gotta get out of here!' Piper thought anxiously.  
"But how? And where am I anyway?" she wondered out loud.  
"Your in Dragsano's hideout." Inspector Andy Trudeau said entering the room.  
"Andy? What are you doing here? Nevermind. Just untie me and let's get out of here!" Piper exclaimed in one breathe.  
"Hello,Piper." Andy stated calmly, seeming completely unconcerned. He didn't even seem to be aware that she was tied up.  
"Andy?! What's wrong with you?" Piper gasped as Andy smirked.  
"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. In fact, everything is finally right." Andy said suavely.  
"But I'm tied up! And I'm missing! And who is Dragsano anyway?"  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
"Andy, your face!" Piper almost screamed as Andy's face shifted into that of a vampire's.  
"What about it?" he snarled. "Oh that? That's nothing.I'm just a little... hungry."  
Now, Piper did scream.  
*****  
"Prue! We've got to find Piper! I had a vision. She was dead!" Phoebe cried urgently.  
"What?!"  
"She was with Andy. Prue, he was a vampire!"  
"Uh-huh. Right Phoebe. And I'm a werewolf that howls at the full moon." Prue said sarcastically.  
"Prue! I swear I saw it! We have to find her or we'll be short one sister!"  
*****  
Piper screamed again. She struggled against the ropes holding her with all her might. She managed to get her hands free. Piper threw her arms up and Andy froze.  
'Just in time. Now to get out.'  
She quickly untied the ropes holding her to the chair and ran out the open door. Just as she got out, Andy unfroze.  
"Damn it!" he growled.  
*****  
"I have arrived Jeeves. Now tell us all why you woke us up at 2 o'clock in the morning!" Buffy exclaimed in a half asleep, half grumpy voice.  
"Uh, well, um, yes. I...I found out who the Charmed ones are." Giles paused.  
"Who are they?" Willow Rosenberg asked.  
"Their last name is Halliwell."  
"Oh that was worth waking us up at 2 am for. There could be a million Halliwells in the world!" Buffy said in a semi-angry voice.  
"You didn't allow me to finish. They live in San Fransisco in a house called Halliwell Manor. It seems they are good witches. The decendents of Melinda Warren." Giles took out a photo. "I believe their names are Prudence, Piper and Phoebe."  
Cordelia Chase stared blankly.  
"Prudence?" she asked. "Man, talk about living in the 1700s!"  
*****  
Piper ran out the door towards the street. A group of people were out walking, but she doubted they could help her. A bunch of things, she thought they were vampires, were chasing her. She had tried to freeze them, but it didn't work.  
'What? I can't freeze them? They must be to far away. OK, better use Plan B.'  
Piper screamed and ran as fast as she could.  
*****  
Buffy looked up at the sound of the scream. The woman that screamed turned to a group of vampires and threw her hands up. The vamps froze. The woman started running, but the vampires didn't follow. They didn't even seem to be moving.  
"Giles, did that woman just freeze those vampires?" Buffy asked.  
"Yes, I believe she did." Giles answered.  
"Isn't stopping time one of the powers the Charmed Ones have?"  
"Yes..."  
Buffy ran off, after the woman.  
"Hey! Hey wait!" she shouted.  
The woman tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. "Ouch!"she exclaimed.  
*****  
"Are you OK?" Buffy asked.  
"Um..yeah." Piper said nervously.  
Buffy helped her up. 'That's one of the girls in the picture!'  
"I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."  
"Piper Halliwell."  
'How do you ask someone if they're a witch?' Buffy decided on the direct approach.  
"Are you a witch?"  
Piper looked up quickly.  
"Am I a what?" she asked.  
"Are you a witch. You know, one of the Charmed Ones."  
By this time the rest of the Scooby Gang showed up. Piper looked like she was about to run.  
"Um,Um..." she froze them. All of them except Willow. Willow looked around in shock.  
"What happened?!" she exclaimed.  
"You didn't freeze? That never happens unless..." Piper trailed off.  
"Unless what?"  
"Other good witches don't freeze."  
"That must be why I didn't."  
"Your a witch too?"  
"Yeah.... when do they unfreeze?"  
"Any minute now."  
"Oh. Like now." Willow said as Xander, who had been in midstep, stumbled into her.  
"Woah! What'd I trip over?" Xander asked checking the ground.  
Piper looked at Buffy and said "Your right, I'm a witch."  
"Excuse me, but which one are you?" Giles inquired.  
"My name is Piper. I freeze time."  
"Maybe we should get inside." Buffy said looking around.  
*****  
Ring! Ring!  
"Hello?" Phoebe said anxiously into the phone.  
"Phoebe?"  
"Piper! Where are you? Are you OK? What happened? What..."Phoebe asked question after question.  
"Woah! Pheebs, slow down." Piper interrupted.  
"OK."  
"I'm in Sunnydale. Yes. Bright light, I disappeared."  
"Sunnydale? That's a few hours away by plane!"  
"You and Prue need to get out here. I'll explain when you get here."  
"Don't worry Piper, we'll be there as soon as we can."  
*****  
Phoebe ran to get Prue.  
"Prue! Prue!" she called.  
"What?"  
"On the phone! Piper! We gotta go to Sunnydale!"  
*****  
A few hours later, Piper and the Scooby Gang were waiting at the airport. Piper scanned the crowd for her sisters.  
"Piper!" Phoebe shouted.  
"Are you alright?" Prue asked Piper.  
"Yes,but..."  
"Prue! What are you doing here?"  
"Andy. I could ask you the same thing."  
Buffy's spider sense kicked in. Piper froze the whole airport.  
"Prue, Andy's a vampire. When I was tied up, he came into the room. His face was..." Piper began.  
The airport unfroze.   
"I'm just here for some R and R." Andy explained.  
Piper grimaced. "I wasn't finished yet!" she said freezing him again.  
"He's really is a vampire." she concluded. "There, now I'm done."  
"Done what?" Andy inquired, unfreezing again.  
"Done, um relaxing here. As a matter of fact, we were about to leave... right Prue?"  
Prue nodded speechlessly, a shocked look on her face. Andy walked away. When the group made it outside, a dozen people with messed up faces started towards them.  
Piper laughed nervously. "This isn't good."  
The vampires chose that moment to attack. Piper was about to freeze them when Andy tied her hands behind her back.  
Thinking fast, Prue shoved Andy out of the way with her power and untied Piper. Suddenly Phoebe screamed. Piper froze everything.  
"Phoebe!" she called.  
"Over here!" Willow yelled.  
Prue and Piper ran over. Phoebe had a large gash on her head.  
"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow." Phoebe muttered.  
"Pheebs, it's going to be OK." Prue said.  
"She's losing a lot of blood, we have to get her to the hospital!" Willow exclaimed.  
"Get her to the car!" Giles pulled up in the Gilesmoble.  
Prue and Piper quickly helped Phoebe over to Giles' old clunker. After they got to the car, Piper got in the backseat with Phoebe while Prue sat up front in the passanger seat.  
"We'll meet you there!" Buffy shouted already running towards Oz's van.  
*****  
The light turned red as the car reached it. Prue concentrated on it,and like magic, it turned green.  
"Wow," Buffy commented in the other car, "Pretty nice touch. I'm starting to feel like I'm on a TV show or something."  
"Hey, you never know in Sunnydale!" Willow pointed out.  
*****  
"Are you sure you're OK?"  
"I'm positive I'm OK, Prue. Really. In fact the doctor is about to come in to tell you I can leave." Phoebe said.  
"You can go now." An elderly man in a white coat announced stepping into the room. Prue glanced in surprise at Phoebe, who pretended to have a premonition. Prue gave her a look. Phoebe smiled. Piper just shook her head in amusement. A few minutes later, the three headed into the waiting room. Buffy, Giles, Cordelia and Oz were there. Willow and Xander had started walking to the library. Buffy ran up to Phoebe, a worried look on her face.   
"Are you alright? Oh, of course you are, or you wouldn't be here. You'd still be in there." Buffy glanced at the door Phoebe had come out of. "I, um, I was worried."  
Phoebe grinned at her. "I'm OK. Thanks for worrying about me, though." Phoebe thought for a moment. "Hey, do you know Amy Madison?"  
"Yeah... she's a w..... I mean Willow's friend. Why?"  
"She's our cousin. We haven't seen her in a while."  
"Does she know your a witch?"  
"Nope."  
'Wow,' Buffy thought, 'that whole witch thing is getting freaky. I wonder if Willow is part of the family, too."  
Outloud Buffy said "Willow forgot her bag."  
Phoebe picked the bag up and had a premonition:  
Willow and Xander walked down a sidewalk. They were suddenly attacked by a group of vampires.  
Phoebe look at Buffy.  
"Willow and Xander are in trouble!"  
*****  
Willow and Xander walked home from the hospital in silence. They looked around suspiciously, as if they were waiting for something to jump at them from the bushes. But, it was very possible something would. A something in the shape of a blood sucking fiend. The bushes of a nearby house rattled in the breeze.  
'Wait, there's no breeze tonight....' Willow thought.  
A vampire leaped at them from the bush, while some other vamps charged them from the other side. Willow fumbled in her pocket for holy water and a cross. She held up the cross as a vampire went to grab her. He recoiled in pain as the cross touched his skin, but angrily knocked the cross from Willow's hand and lunged at her.  
Meanwhile, Xander was having some problems of his own. He has lost his cross somewhere and was trying to hold off the vampires with his bottle of holy water. Something threw him to the ground. It was a female vampire. Just as she was about to bite, a look of surprise came on her face and she exploded into dust. Buffy stood there, stake in hand. Giles, Cordelia, Oz and the Halliwells were behind her.  
*****  
Angelus watched from the shadows in amusement. He would make his appearence soon. After the two Slayerettes were subdued. Buffy will really like this one. Then he spotted Buffy. An evil smile came across his face.  
'Let the games begin.' he thought. But then something strange happened. Buffy, the Watcher and the Slayerettes had moved off to the side. Three women whom he had never seen were closer to the vampires. One of them threw up her hands and all the vampires froze.  
'What the hell?'  
"Amazing!" Giles said excitedly.  
Angelus stepped out from his hiding place.  
"Who are your new friends, lover?" he asked walking towards the group. Buffy tensed and turned to him.  
"Um... who is that guy?" one of the new women whispered.  
"Stay away from us, Angelus." Buffy commanded, hatred in her eyes.  
One of the three women squinted at Angelus and he suddenly flew through the air. The group ran off.  
*****  
Drusilla spun around the floor dreamily while Spike sat in his wheelchair watching her.  
"They're coming. Their powers sing to me like a song." Drusilla announced.  
"Who is coming, pet?" Spike asked patiently.  
"The ones who are charmed." she answered. A look of anger and disgust took over her face. "They are going to help the Slayer." as quickly as the look appeared, it left her face. Replacing it was the sweetest smile Dru could manage. "Spikey, we must get them. And make them like us." Drusilla's face shifted into her game face.  
"Alright, ducks. I'll see what I can do."  
*****  
Amy Madison was just finishing her history homework when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" she said answering it.  
"Amy? It's Prue, your cousin."  
"Hi, Prue. Is everything alright?"  
"Well, sort of. I'm here in Sunnydale with Piper and Phoebe. Do you think you can meet us at the Sunnydale High library tomorrow around four o clock?"  
"Sure... why are you here anyway?"  
"We'll explain everything tomorrow."  
"OK."  
*****  
"Well, I called Amy. She'll be here." Prue said entering the hotel room.  
"Very good. I suppose we will be going now." Giles said. "We will meet in the library tomorrow at 12:00?"  
The group agreed and the Scooby Gang left, leaving the Halliwell sisters alone for the first time in hours.  
"Hey Piper, next time you disappear, can you try to make it to the Hawaiian Islands?" Phoebe asked suddenly.  
*****  
The next day, the Halliwells entered Sunnydale High. No students were seen in the halls. A teacher was heard lecturing about the importance of something. Just as the Halliwells were nearing the library, a short, balding man stepped out in front of them.  
'Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this guy.' Phoebe thought.  
"Exactly what are you doing?" Principal Snyder asked.  
"Going to the library." Phoebe replied.  
"Don't you have a class to be going to or something?"  
"Actually, no. We don't go to school here." Prue said.  
"So, skipping from another school, are you? We do not take playing hooky lightly here." Snyder was about to go on when Phoebe cut him off.  
"We don't go to high school anymore!"  
"Dropouts?"  
"No graduates."  
"Right." Snyder said sarcastically.  
"OK, we don't have time for this." Piper froze him. "Let's go."  
The three entered the library.  
The group at the library table looked up anxiously.  
"Sorry we're late. This little troll guy in the hallway was giving us a hard time." Phoebe explained.  
"That's just Principal Snyder. We best get to work." Giles took the top book off a pile.  
*****  
"Ok people. My pet wants these girls. And you are going to get them for her. Now we need to strike before they find the Slayer. And I have a pla..." Spike began.  
"Too late, Meals on Wheels. They've teamed up with the Slayer." Angelus interupted, entering the room. "They seem pretty powerful too. One made a whole group of us freeze. It was actually really cool. Too bad you couldn't be there."  
Spike seethed. Angelus was trying to show him up again. And it was working.  
"As I was saying, I have a plan. It will have to be slightly altered now, but I think it will work. Here's what we need to do...."  
*****  
Night was falling. Amy had joined the group in the library, and had found out about her cousins' unusual powers. And they had found out about her magic. Phoebe used a hand to rub her tired eyes. The day was a total bust. They had found nothing useful about the prophecy. Giles, looking as weary as everyone else spoke up.  
"Perhaps we should get some rest and start again tomorrow."  
"Good idea, G-man. My brain feels fried." Xander announced, standing up and stretching. Everyone else agreed and they all left. Buffy walked home with Xander and Amy while Cordelia drove home. Oz and Willow drove home in Oz's van. The Halliwells were going to walk to their hotel, which wasn't far away. It was dark by the time everyone was on their way. The Halliwell sisters walked down the dark street cautiously.  
"We really need to get a Rent-a-car." Phoebe complained.  
"Amen to that." Piper agreed tiredly. "I'm about ready to drop."  
Prue was just about to say something when a loud crash sounded from the alley the girls had just past. The three turned to the sound. Prue gripped the stake and cross Buffy had given her before they left. They ventured a little closer. A cat came running out of the alley. The three visibly relaxed. Suddenly something grabbed Piper's arms and pulled them behind her back. Prue was just about to throw them when something heavy came down on her head.  
"Phoebe run!" Piper cried, struggling against her attackers. Phoebe quickly glanced at the scene and took off like a shot down the sidewalk, towards the library. A few vampires started after her, but all except two were detained when Piper broke away from the vampires holding her. She started running the opposite direction of where Phoebe ran. Before she had gone far, a vampire tripped her. Her head hit the ground, knocking her out.  
"That was very sloppy." Angelus said to his henchmen. "Letting that one get away. But we'll get her." Angelus took a long drag on the cigerette he was smoking, dropped it and slowly ground it into the pavement with his heel. "We'll get her alright."  
*****  
Phoebe's lungs burned from running so long. She gasped for breath. Then she spotted Giles walking out to his car in front of Sunnydale High.  
"Giles!" she shouted weakly.  
Giles looked up, thinking he heard his name. He saw Phoebe being chased by two huge vampires that would have been difficult for even Buffy to fight.  
"Get in!" he told her.  
Phoebe jumped in the passenger side of the car while Giles got into the driver's seat and revved the engine. The car sputtered to life and they drove out of sight.  
"Phoebe what happened?" Giles asked after he was certain they had lost the vampires.  
"We were walking home. There was a crash in this alley and while we were distracted with that, a bunch of vampires attacked us. They grabbed Piper and knocked Prue out. I managed to run before they got me too." Phoebe took a deep breath, trying to calm down.  
"Did you see any vampires that looked like they were the leader of the group."  
"There was this one. He had brown spikey hair and was actually pretty hot...we saw him the other night." Phoebe replied, searching her memory.  
"Oh dear..."  
*****  
"So you think it was Angelus." Oz asked when the group met in Giles' living room a few hours later.  
"Yes, I believe it was." Giles said grimly.  
"We need to go rescue them. Which leads to the question, where do we rescue them from?" Xander said.  
"The mansion." Buffy replied. "They probably went back to the mansion."  
Phoebe reached for the Book of Shadows, intent on hiding it before it too was stolen. When she reached for it, she had a premonition.  
Prue and Piper were walking through what looked like a cemetery. Something was different about them.  
"We have to go get them now!" Phoebe exclaimed, startling everyone. "I just had a vision. They were vampires!"  
*****  
"What do you mean you let them get away?!" roared Dragsano.  
"I'm sorry master! But I think that they will be off their guard soon. I made myself look like one of their good friends from San Francisco, but as a vampire." the so-called Andy vampire said without meeting Dragsano's eyes.  
"I will give you one more chance, Henver. After that you will be shapeshifting at the end of a stake."  
*****  
Prue slowly opened her eyes. She had a terrible headache. She looked around the room.  
'Where am I?'  
Then everything came flooding back. Vampires had attacked them and she had been knocked out. Prue thought she saw something move on the other side of the room. She walked towards it.  
"Piper!" Prue ran over.  
Piper groaned. "Ow,not so loud."  
Piper managed to sit up. "Where are we?"  
"I wish I knew."  
"So, your finally awake." a voice came from the doorway. The sisters looked to the doorway.  
"Who are you? Why are we here?" Prue asked getting ready to send this guy flying.  
"Well, you'll find out who I am soon enough. As to why your here, my ducks wanted some playmates."  
"Spikey!" someone called from the other room.  
"Be right there, love." the blonde vampire called. He was about to go when he turned back to Prue. "I wouldn't try to break the door down with your power. It could be very...shocking." With that, Spike left, slamming the heavy door behind him.  
"What did he mean by that?" Prue wondered outloud.  
"I have no idea..." Piper replied staring at the door.  
"We have to get out of here."  
*****  
Buffy, Phoebe, Xander, Willow and Amy stopped outside of the mansion.  
"Everyone know the plan?" Buffy asked.  
Everyone nodded in reply.  
"Ok, let's move out."  
Phoebe and Buffy went around one side of the huge house. Xander, Willow and Amy went in the opposite direction.  
*****  
"Spikey, Angel I want to play now."  
"Ducks, don't you want to wait until we have the last one?"  
"No! I want to play now!" Dru whinned.  
"Fine." Angelus went to get the prisoners.  
*****  
"What are we going to do if we can't find a way out?" Piper asked.  
Prue was trying to think of an answer when Angelus appeared in the doorway.  
"Time's up. Let's go." Angelus entered the room. Piper attempted to freeze him. A bolt of electricity flew from the doorway and zapped her.  
"Ow!" Piper yelled falling backwards.  
"Piper! Are you ok?" Prue helped her up.   
"What the hell was that?"  
"Just a little security system." Angelus sneered at them.  
"Try securing this!" a voice said angrily from the hallway. Phoebe landed a solid kick to Angelus' chin. Angelus flew backwards, but he immediatly jumped up to his feet, growling.  
"Awww, what's the matter? You mad because a witch with a passive power can get the better of you?" Phoebe taunted him. "Well, let's make this fight more even for you!" Buffy chimed in, joining in the fight while Phoebe ran over to her sisters.   
"You guys ok?"  
"Phoebe, thank god! We couldn't use our powers!" Piper cried.  
"I thought we were goners for a minute there!" Prue said.  
"I'm just glad you guys are ok." Phoebe glanced at the fight and then at her watch. "I think it's about time we blow this popsicle stand!"  
A blue glow briefly filled the room.  
"And that was Willow short-circuting their anti-magic shock system. Buffy, now!"  
Buffy slid out the door as Prue yelled "Piper, freeze him!"  
"Gladly!" Piper replied as she froze ex-goodguy vampire.  
"Now I suggest we high tail it outta here!" Phoebe said.  
"Good idea, little sister." Piper agreed, already making her way out the door.  
*****  
"Are you guys ok?" Amy asked, rushing over to her cousins after the two teams met up out on the street.  
"Yeah, but I don't think that was the last we'll see of them. For some reason, those vampires really wanted to keep us there." Prue said to the group.  
"How did you know where we were?" Piper spoke up.  
"Well, while I was running, I found Giles. After we got away from the vampires I told him what happened. And when I described the lead vampire, he knew who it was. So we called the rest of the team-" Phoebe began.  
"And I knew that they moved to the mansion." Buffy finished.  
"But why would they want us?" Prue asked.  
"You have to ask?" Phoebe laughed, glad to have her sisters back. "We're the Charmed Ones! I had a premonition while you guys were gone. They turned you into vampires. I'm guessing that's what their main plan is, but I don't know how this ties in with what brought Piper here in the first place."  
By then, the five witches, one Slayer, one warewolf and one mortal boy had made it back to Oz's van. They drove over to the library, where Giles was trying to make sense of the situation himself.  
  
  



End file.
